1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus whose component or unit can be appropriately replaced or repaired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a failure occurs in an image formed by an image forming apparatus, a component or a unit involved in image formation is replaced or repaired.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-69917 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique for enabling, when a repair person or a user performs a replacement work, the replacement work of a renewal component to be correctly and surely performed. In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a renewal component of the image forming apparatus is replaced, input of the necessity of test printing is requested to a user through a screen. If an instruction to perform the test printing is input, the test printing is performed, thereby making the user confirm whether or not there is a failure in an output image or in the state of the image forming apparatus and making the user clear a counter for counting the number of times of use (number of times of printing) of the renewal component. Note that the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is intended to prevent a user from erroneously reusing an old component and to prevent a user from forgetting to clear the counter.